


Love in London

by shipintheisland



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Love Actually, M/M, POV Multiple, cant believe i fell for a romantic movie rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipintheisland/pseuds/shipintheisland
Summary: It is four weeks before the Christmas party at every student's favorite coffee shop. As Max is falling for the server, Pierre can't keep his eyes away from the exchange student and George tries everything for a cute boy's attention.They would need some Christmas magic to find the way to their crush's hearts...
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/George Russell, Michael Italiano & Daniel Ricciardo, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2020





	Love in London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> ROBYYYYYYYYYYYYYN HI LOVE THIS IS FOR YOU HAHAHA WOOOOHOOOO  
> Bro don't laugh at me, I keep saying I hate romantic movies and Christmas movies but my mom forced me to watch Love Actually and I fell in love with the construction of the stories and my brain went *holy fucking crap let's do that for Robyn* and BAM this is what I vomited  
> No smut this time but lots of love and I hope a few good laughs too, and I wish you a merry merry Christmas and I love you <3

_ ~ Four weeks before the Christmas lunch ~ _

The cold wind of December burns his cheeks when Daniel gets close to his work place. The air is wet, big drops of rain falling continuously on the tarmac as he fiddles in his bag to find the keys of the metallic fence covering the entrance. He curses under his breath, opening the door and quickly getting in to avoid more of the British rain. Sometimes he regrets travelling the whole world to settle in this cold place when he could be chilling with a Margarita on the Australian beaches.

As he prepares everything for the opening of the coffee shop, Dan enumerates, like every morning, the good sides of the city to convince himself he didn’t make a mistake by travelling here a few years ago. First, he has a nice little flat a few subway stations from here, and the trip to work is not too long. He also has his friends, especially his coworker Michael who makes the job feel like the funniest part of the day. Michael, who gets inside the next instant and greets him cheerfully before going to prepare the pastries in the back. The sight of the street from behind the large window is quite nice too, even if it would be more enjoyable if the heater was getting on faster, he thinks as he rubs his hands to warm them.

And finally, as he turns the front door’s card on ‘OPEN’ and settles behind the counter, he thinks of the main reason that lightens every single one of his mornings. The one thing that makes his long days behind the counters 100% worth it. The bell of the door rings when it is opened by the main reason Daniel would not leave London for anything in the world.

The university student that comes every morning for the same cappuccino that Dan knows by heart now.

Max.

The young man gets in the coffee shop first as always, typing on his phone as always, Dan remembers Max talking on the phone the day before about an assignment to finish in the morning with his classmate, struggling to get the money from his pocket without letting go of the phone or the bag dangerously swinging on the edge of his shoulder.

“Good morning !” Dan happily greets him, trying and probably failing to hide the heart eyes he usually gives to the young student.

“’Morning, a vanilla cappuccino please.” Max mumbles, cheeks red from what Dan supposed is the cold outside. Seriously, that boy doesn’t even wear a scarf, what the heck ?

Dan quickly executes himself, acting as if the cup hadn’t been ready since the second he came in this morning. He hands the cup to Max who smiles quickly before putting the coins on the counter and promptly leaving the shop.

“Bye, see you tomorrow !” Dan can’t help but say, as he settles on the counter, head resting in his hands and eyes lovingly following Max in the street. He doesn’t even notice the next customer coming in until the girl clears her throat, raising an eyebrow at the strange cashier.

Michael laughs at him later when Dan burns his hand thinking about Max instead of paying attention to the tea he’s preparing.

  
  


Max happily drinks his coffee on his way to class, the cold humid air making his senses all awake. He loves winter so much, it reminds him of his childhood years in the Netherlands before his family moved to England. He throws the paper cup in the bin next to the entrance before walking down the corridors to the library where he knows he will find his project partner.

Indeed, Pierre is half laying on the table, books opened around him and his head resting on his arms. The young man is looking across the room, a longing expression on his face, and as Max gets closer he tries to identify the reason for his friend’s loss of focus on his work. And he finds it immediately, his eyes spotting the figure in the back next to the windows in front of a bookshelf.

Pierre sighs loudly when Max pulls a chair to settle in front of him but they both keep looking toward the older man picking books on the shelf.

“Hey-”

“SHHHHH” Pierre interrupts him loudly and Max rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics.

“Stop pining and go ask him for his name.” He says, getting out his computer. Pierre simply shrugs, his head sinking more between his arms to the point that only his eyes and forehead are visible but without ever detaching his gaze from the man further away.

Max rolls his eyes again, it’s been like that for the whole semester anyway, since the new guy started studying in their university Pierre has had a crush on him but never acted on it. He didn’t even know his name, for fuck’s sake.

Pierre will never work as long as the guy is still around, and an idea suddenly pops in Max’s mind, making him grin evilly. If it doesn’t work, his friend will be so mad at him but he has to try.

In one swift movement, ignoring the horrified look Pierre gives him, Max shakes his hand high to catch the other man’s attention and have him come closer. The guy turns toward them, looking intrigued but still walking in their direction, his blue eyes analyzing what is going on. Pierre however looks like he wants to die, cheeks red and straightening his back so quickly his bones crack loudly.

“Hello, my friend and I were wondering something.” Max starts, but the young man gives him a very confused look, before turning to Pierre.

“Zdravstvuj, Pierre.” The man whispers.

Max raises an eyebrow and Pierre turns to him, looking completely overwhelmed.

“What’s your name ?”

No answer is given to them as the guy looks alternatively between both students with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Izvini menja, chto ja negovorju po anglijski.”

Pierre’s face falls at the realization that his crush doesn’t seem to understand them. Confused, Max doesn’t say anything else, his plan completely backfired.

The guy gives them an apologetic smile, waves shortly at Pierre and leaves the library with cheeks even redder than Pierre’s. Said Pierre looks betrayed when he turns to Max before slamming his head on the table.

“Fuuuuuuck”

“Yeah sorry for that, mate.”

“Pfff, better work on that stupid project to forget this humiliation…” Pierre mumbles as he sits back in his chair and grabs one of the books in front of him.

  
  


On another table in the back of the library, George snickers at the sight of the two students trying to communicate with the stranger in front of them, completely ignoring his best friend Alex that tries to get his attention back on their revisions.

“Look at this idiot, Alex” He laughs, pointing at Pierre, “doesn’t he know Daniil doesn’t speak a word of English ?”

Alex gives him a deadpan face, not impressed at his friend’s mockery.

“As if you’re any better, what did you buy yesterday downtown again ?”

George flips him the bird, turning back to his papers and shifting them around, still bored by his exam subject.

“At least Lando speaks my language.”

“And yet you don’t know anything about him besides the fact that he works in a comics and games shop.”

“Which is more than enough for me.”

“Does he know you don’t even like that kind of stuff ?”

George blushes at that, but his face doesn’t betray him any more as he replies.

“He doesn’t need to until I find time to invite him on a date.”

Alex hums skeptically at that, but doesn’t push further and George is thankful for his silence. He knows he is ridiculous, going downtown every week to either buy a game or get the follow-up of a random comic he found out about after hours of research because he doesn’t want to play those boring and time-consuming games more than necessary. But the young man working in the shop is so cute, George can only admit he has a massive crush on him and the way his eyes spark when George asks him anything or how passionate he looks at any given time (and let’s not mention his small size and well defined arms that have George gulp every time and are hidden under thick hoodies, a shame if you asked George).

And as much as he can have a big mouth sometimes, George finds himself silent and flustered in front of Lando, to the point that his only idea to talk to him the first time had been to buy the first comic he saw in the shop. Comic that is now displayed on his desk, unopened and taunting him with his inability to speak to the only guy he has a serious crush on in years.

And with Alex reminding him everyday how stupid he looks when they pass the shop on their way home, George can easily confirm that he is not done with his stupid crush.

  
  


_ ~ Three weeks before the Christmas lunch ~ _

Daniel takes a deep breath, the last customer of the midday rush walking away from the counter to sit further in the coffee shop. The room is buzzing with cheerful talks, students and workers gathered around with a salad or a sandwich and a drink as warm as Dan’s heart at the sight of his business running so well. Next to him, Michael is filling the muffin display case, humming the song broadcasted on the radio and they exchange a smile. It should be calmer for the next few hours, and Daniel can’t stay in place, watching outside every few seconds, cleaning the counter in the meantime.

“Waiting for something ?” Michael chuckles, a knowing look on his face and Dan shoves him away back in the kitchen.

“Leave me alone, jackass.”

“Your handsome boy didn’t come in today, uh ? You always make that face when he doesn’t come.”

“I said go !” Dan objects, but laughing as always and Michael escapes by the back door. He can’t deny, it’s true that he is quite fidgety because Max didn’t pass by the coffee shop this morning. Yet, he knows the universities’ winter holidays won’t start for another three weeks, so there is no reason that one of his most regular customers doesn’t come (except for the fact that Max can do whatever he likes, but Dan ignores that part and prefers to sulk on the absence of his dream boy).

He gets distracted by the bell ringing loudly in the busy shop, and two men enter, hand in hand but looking quite annoyed. Blond hair and matching scarfs, the taller one with sunglasses and the smaller one with what Daniel calls the most resting bitch face ever. He instantly recognizes his favorite customer Nico and his boyfriend Kevin.

“Hey Dan, two coffees please.” Nico orders, clearly forcing a smile to greet his friend.

Daniel executes himself, seeing on their faces it really isn’t the moment to start a small talk like they sometimes do. While pouring the hot liquid in two cups, he smirks as the two lovers start bickering about the order like they often do.

“Why did you order me a coffee ? I didn’t ask you to.”

“As if you would have chosen anything else.”

“That’s stupid, maybe I wanted to try another drink !”

“Oh really ? You want a green tea now ?”

“Fuck you, you really decided to be annoying today, uh ?”

Keeping the most neutral face possible at the typical fight of his favorite couple, Dan slides the two coffees on the counter and counts the money Kevin left as they both leave the shop, their little argument becoming loud enough to get the other customers’ attention. Dan shakes his head, half-apologetic for his customers that had to see his friends’ umpteenth scene, half-laughing at how they both can love each other so much while never getting along.

As the day goes by, the midday customers leave the room and are mostly replaced by occasional students coming here to resource themselves. Outside, the weather turns from a normal gray day to a thin snow, making the air look more white but melting as soon as it touches the ground. The kids getting out of school are running around, jumping in puddles of water, their laughs resonating inside the coffee shop. Michael finishes filling the pastries in the display, happily counting to Dan his last visit to his family in Australia. After the passage of the fighting couple Daniel insists on liking, no other event disturbs the calm of the shop, not even the surprise appearance of ‘Max the hot student’ as Michael calls him. Dan rolls his eyes, turning his attention to the two young men that just got in.

“What’s the name again ?” The dark-haired one asks, eyes following the movement of his friend to get something in his bag.

“I dunno” The other one says, getting a rectangular flat box to read on it. “Assassin’s Creed.”

“Really ?” The first one deadpans, completely unimpressed before smiling at Dan and ordering him and his friend cappuccinos. Daniel goes to prepare them, shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Shut up, I know it’s stupid-”

“And expensive on top of that.”

“-but he looked so happy when I told him I would buy it-”

“Of course he’s happy, you’re paying for his bills with everything you buy there.”

“-I couldn’t resist his smile !”

Daniel bites his lower lip to stop himself from laughing at the absurdity of the discussion, passing the drinks on the counter.

“Thank you.” The first man smiles at him before throwing a dark glare at the other who quickly thanks Daniel too, blush creeping on his cheeks at the attention. Daniel, in the mood to not help at all, gets the money the blond guy is giving him and winks at him.

“Good luck with this.” He adds, shooting a look at the video game box and the young man gives him a horrified look before promptly leaving, his friend laughing behind him.

Max might not be there today, but it is not less boring anyway.

  
  


“You know that guy I like...”

Max lets his head fall on the desk, the bump sounds loud enough to catch the attention of the other students around and get him a few weird looks, but he ignores them.

“Of course I know” he mumbles tiredly on his table, “How could I ever forget.”

Pierre dismisses his sarcastic tone with a  _ tsss _ before continuing.

“Okay so I asked around and-”

He is interrupted by the professor loudly clearing her throat and giving them a dark glare, to which Pierre sinks in his seat and mouths a small ‘sorry’. Still, as soon as the lecture resumes, the young man turns back to Max, this time discreetly whispering.

“So I asked a few people I know, and George was a great help.”

“George ?” Max turns his head to him, understanding that there is no way Pierre will let him listen to the class (not that he was interested anyway).

“Yeah, George ! Alex’s flatmate, remember ? We saw him at the end of term party last year !”

“Ohhhh.” Yes, Max remembers the tall cheeky guy downing shots like water and crashing in the garden before midnight, unforgettable.

“Well, George has a class with him every week, he’s in the physical laboratory most of the time because he’s getting a quantum optic doctorate !”

Pierre’s eyes shine like stars at that as if he truly is impressed by whatever… quantum thingy this weird guy is studying. Max has no idea what it is all about, so he hums, encouraging his friend to continue while slowly regretting being late this morning and missing his coffee (and the hot waiter too but that’s another story).

“That means he is smart, and you know I have a thing for smart guys.”

“Oh you do now ?” Max snickers. “Because your ex was soooo smart after all.”

Pierre lightly punches his shoulder in retaliation, but the smile on his face confirms that he is not offended by the remark.

“It’s not the same, Charles wasn’t a genius but he was hot.”

“And now he travels the world with a guy twice his age-”

“ANYWAY !” Pierre stops him, both of them close to bursting out laughing at the memory of Charles clinging to that old guy’s arm, brand new watch on his wrist making all his friends roll their eyes because that idiot really found himself a sugar daddy like he had joked all his life.

“Okay, yeah, so your future husband is a nerd.” Max continues, internally smiling at how Pierre wiggles happily on his seat when they talk about that guy.

“Yes ! And I even know his name.” He raises his eyebrows smugly, smirking evilly as if he just found the most hidden secret of the world. However, he stays silent, impatiently watching Max who sighs.

“And that is…?”

“His name is Daniil !” Pierre squeals louder than expected and the professor turns to them again.

“Gasly and Verstappen !” She exclaims, sounding equally amused at their embarassed faces and exasperated at being interrupted again, always by the same two students hiding in the back of the auditorium. “If you two could  _ please _ shut up for a minute maybe your classmates would be able to follow the lesson !”

They both apologize before getting back their attention on the presentation.

“I think I will invite him to the Christmas lunch at the coffee shop, what do you think ?” Pierre whispers without looking at him, but the tone in his voice is unmistakable.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Max simply says, and a quick look on the side confirms his answer is the good one as Pierre smiles dreamily, already unfocused again.

  
  


_ ~ Two weeks before the Christmas lunch ~ _

George tightens his scarf around his neck, angrily ranting about the cold and the darkening clouds above the city. He hates winter, he hates having to wear thousands of layers to avoid hypothermia and he misses hanging around in his garden in shorts and slippers. But unfortunately for him, unless he gives up on his studies and leaves the country to settle on the beaches of a Caribbean island, he is stuck in the painfully cold Londonian weather for a good two more years minimum.

Looking for his only source of joy in the grayish shopping street, he repeats his little speech he prepared to ask Lando out. It has been weeks now he met him when he went to buy a present for his cousin, and his crush is only growing instead of disappearing. So he will take matters in his own hands and invite Lando for a drink.

Finally, he arrives at the shop, hands burning from the cold and George knows he must look ridiculous with his red nose and face half hidden in a beanie, but he forgets about it all as he pushes the door and in front of him stands the most beautiful boy in the world.

Lando is organizing a shelf of board games, carefully placing the boxes next to each other and his tongue slips out of his mouth in concentration and George can’t look away, letting the door close itself behind him. He is truly  _ gone _ for that boy…

The sound of the lock hitting the wall gets him out of his trance and has Lando turning to him, a bright smile lighting the entirety of London when he sees George.

“Hello ! Already back ?” Lando greets him. “Give me a minute and I’ll be with you !”

He quickly moves around to finish his task as George mumbles an inaudible answer in his scarf, feeling all his prepared speech slip out of his mind. The other worker, talking with two customers in the back, gives him a quizzical look before smirking as he recognizes George. It is as if he knows why the young Briton is here and George can’t help but start being paranoid about the whole situation. Maybe they are making fun of him, maybe they know about his crush and-

“I’m here !”

George almost jumps out of his skin at the sound of Lando’s voice, and the young man is now right next to him, still with that beautiful smile of his that makes George’s heart skip a beat.

“What can I do for you this time ?”

George studies Lando for a couple seconds, but nothing seems unusual on the beautiful boy and he relaxes a little, starting his plan.

“Yeah, uh, well…” He clears his throat, he truly is a mess. “I- It’s Christmas soon and I need a present for a friend, he loves superhero comics.” It’s a lie, Alex thinks they are stupid and George doesn’t know anyone else as much as his best friend - best friend who is just waiting in his room looking at his phone for George to call and say how he didn’t ask Lando out  _ again _ . Fucker.

Lando seems to think for a moment before walking toward the comic aisle, asking George some more specific questions that the idiot in love hadn’t thought about and he squeezes out random answers hoping he won’t look too stupid.

The smaller man chooses a figurine and a couple comics for George and takes him back to the counter. Pestering internally at his unusual clumsiness, George struggles to find his credit card and his heart accelerates when he finishes paying. It’s now or never !

“Thank you,” He starts when Lando hands him his new possessions, “also I wanted to ask you-”

“Lando !”

The little brave bubble is popped when the other worker calls loudly, and Lando, who seemed yet very interested in what George was going to say, turns away from him and George has to pinch his wrist discreetly to be sure he is not imagining the sad look on his face.

“What, Carlos ?”

“The delivery truck just arrived in the back, can you take care of that ?”

Lando nods, but doesn’t leave to do so. Instead, he turns back to give an almost pleading look to George who is stuck frozen in place, all his courage drained from him.

“You were saying ?” Lando pushes a little, voice so small it is barely audible.

“Yeah I-” The words get stuck in George’s throat and he suddenly feels very ridiculous, here in a shop surrounded by games and books he doesn’t care about, with the rest of his loan converted in presents he can’t give to anyone.

“You should go back to work before he gets mad.” He blurts out.

Lando’s whole face falls and he nods. “Goodbye then.”

George doesn’t even answer, almost running out of the shop, and he narrowly avoids colliding in with a couple walking their dogs and loudly fighting about whatever brother they have to see for Christmas. Maybe next time, he thinks, knowing Alex will without a doubt give him shit about it.

  
  


When Max gets in the library one morning, his favorite coffee in hand and the memory of the hot guy behind the counter winking at him, he thinks he will be in a good enough mood to study for his exam in the afternoon. But nothing -  _ nothing _ \- could have prepared him for how entertaining the morning is going to be.

As always, Pierre is here first in the library, sitting at the same table on the same chair as every week, but instead of having his computer and books around him, he just holds his phone in hand, the earphone plugged and looking extremely focused on whatever he is listening to. Max approaches him slowly, intrigued at what his friend is about again, and Pierre doesn’t even notice him putting his bag down next to him. Max shrugs, and as he puts his coffee down and starts looking for his books in his bag, Pierre suddenly talks.

“Skol'ko tebe let ?”

“What the fuck.”

Pierre gets startled at the voice of Max and quickly pulls out his earphones, blushing heavily.

“I can explain !”

“You better, what the actual fuck are you doing ?” Max asks, sitting on his chair and looking at Pierre with the most confused look he could ever provide.

“I, errr…” Pierre stutters, to which Max raises an eyebrow, “Imlearningrussiantoinvitedaniiltothechristmaslunch.”

“You… what ?”

The poor Pierre gulps, looking ashamed for whatever reason.

“I’m learning Russian to, you know… to invite Daniil to, errrr…”

“To the Christmas lunch with our friends.” Max finishes, surprised that Pierre is so invested to know more about that Daniil doctorant.

Pierre nods, fidgeting anxiously with his fingers.

“That’s…” The incredibly nervous look Pierre gives him makes Max understand it’s not the moment to joke around. “That’s so nice of you.”

“You think ? It’s not weird ?” Pierre insists, concern evident in his voice.

“No, it’s actually very sweet and I’m sure he will appreciate the attention.” Max says, patting Pierre’s shoulder awkwardly before focusing on his book to stop the weird conversation they both don’t want to have.

Pierre puts his earphones back on, pressing the play icon on his phone and seems out of it again for a moment, and just as Max starts to relax, a tap on his shoulder gets him out of his study trance.

“What ?”

“Thank you.” Pierre smiles, not an amused grin but a genuine smile, and Max turns back to his book with a ‘yeah yeah’. “I hope you too can find the good words to talk to your coffee shop guy.” He then smirks, and Max gives him a death glare before turning back to his lessons.

And despite the very prudently pronounced random words in russian, Pierre ends up knowing a few basic sentences by heart and Max nails his exam like he hasn’t done before.

  
  


_ ~ One week before the Christmas lunch ~ _

“Elsa is not responsible for that !”

“Zeus is too small to scratch the door of the car so high !”

“Well maybe  _ someone _ parked his car like shit again then.”

“Are you saying I didn’t park my car correctly ??”

“Of course not. What I’m saying is that you don’t know how to park a car correctly, it’s not the same.”

Daniel pinches the top of his nose, it is way too early for that kind of bullshit and he is close to kick his annoying favorite couple out but a miracle happens when Kevin reluctantly grabs his boyfriend’s hand, stroking the skin with his thumb and they immediately stop fighting, giving each other apologetic smiles and Daniel lets out a ‘finally’ barely too loud. Now he can focus on his new idea.

Dan reaches for the Christmas cups that he ordered for the last weeks of December, taking his favorite designed ones to get one. Checking behind him that no one is coming inside, he then grabs the marker he usually uses to write people’s names on the cups, and starts drawing numbers and letters as cleanly as possible. He quickly verifies that he didn’t make any mistake in his phone number and smiles, enamoured, when he adds a ‘call me ;)’ under. Then he puts the marker back in place next to the cups and the special cup close to the coffee machine to prepare it quickly the second Max comes in.

Now he waits.

Dan impatiently taps his fingers on the counter, alternating between trying to burn the door with his eyes and giving a soft look at the now calm couple talking peacefully, hand in hand and drinking their coffees. Fortunately, Max isn’t long to wait and only a few minutes later, he passes the door. Dan ignores how hurriedly Max came in to cheerfully smile and greet him.

“Hello Max ! What will it be today ?” He asks smugly, enjoying the surprise in Max’s eyes at hearing his name known by the worker.

“Uh, I…”

“Maybe a vanilla cappuccino as usual ?” Dan winks at him, reaching for the special cup as he goes to prepare the drink, but…

“Oh, no ! No I won’t take a drink today, I just want to confirm that the room is still available for our Christmas lunch next Friday.”

“Oh…”

Daniel is taken aback by the question, his little plan has failed. But with a little shake of his head, he smiles again and answers.

“Yeah sure, the room is reserved for you and your year.” He assures and Max sighs, relieved.

“Okay great, I-”

“But if you need anything, know you can call me-”

“-need to go now because I’m late, thank you and see you next week !”

And with that, Max is already gone, and Dan decides that he might as well burn his door for good to pass his frustration.

Still, he doesn’t miss the heavy blush on Max’s cheeks when he turns toward the coffee shop before engaging in a smaller street.

  
  


“Move your ass, Russell ! It’s freezing outside !”

Despite Alex’s constant pestering, the more they get close to the game and comic shop the more George wants to run in the opposite direction and hide in his bedroom under the sheets.

“Come on, you coward, you said you were gonna ask him out today, now show me you’re not a chicken.”

“I’m not a chicken !” George retorts, falsely offended before walking faster to the shop. Alex follows him, both of them laughing as they try not to slip on the frozen pathway. The snow is falling and sticking to the ground now, covering London with a growing white blanket and even if he hates the cold, George admits the snow makes it slightly more enjoyable.

Slightly.

Especially when Alex slips and slams in a lamppost and George bursts out laughing at the startled face he makes.

They finally arrive at their destination, and Alex passes an arm around his friend’s shoulders to encourage him. George takes a deep breath, the cold air burning his throat, the presence of Alex making it now impossible to run away, and he pushes the door.

It is way warmer inside and both students pull their scarfs to open them a little, Alex even taking off his beanie. George takes a look inside, at first not seeing Lando anywhere. He is getting increasingly anxious, it must show on his face as Alex elbows him to give him a smile.

“Hello sirs !” The accented voice of Carlos resonates and they return the greeting. “Do you need any help ?”

“Well, I…” George blushes, Lando is nowhere in sight. “I-”

“My friend here” Alex takes the lead and George gives him the most grateful look ever, “George, he’s looking for Lando who is working here.”

George turns back to Carlos and nods eagerly, but his enthusiasm deflates when Carlos shakes his head.

“Oh boys, I’m sorry, Lando is not here anymore.”

“What ?”

Oh that was absolutely  _ not _ part of the plan.

“Si, his internship ended last weekend, he doesn’t work in the shop anymore.”

“Oh, okay…” George says, staying still.

So Lando isn’t there. He was doing an internship, and now he’s not here anymore, and George won’t be able to ask him out ever again. He wasted his chance the past week.

Discreetly, Alex grabs his hand and squeezes it, but it retrieves barely any comfort to George who now regrets coming here in the first place. He didn’t think he could be so heartbroken over a simple crush.

“Thank you, I think we will go now. George ?”

George nods but he looks down, he just wants to go home now. He doesn’t pay any attention to anything around him besides Alex pulling him out and they head to the subway station.

After a few minutes of silence during which George mourns his love life, Alex tells him “I’m sorry, George”, and he just shrugs.

This is stupid anyway.

  
  


His notes in hand, Pierre repeats his Russian speech over and over as he walks toward the exit of the university, hoping to see Daniil when he leaves the laboratory as Alex and George told him. The labo is not far from the main building, only further down in the street but the snow is thickening and Pierre struggles to walk without slipping. He doesn’t want to meet his future husband (Max’s words, not him) covered in snow and sniffling loudly because he caught a cold on the way there.

Pierre prays with all his will that his accent won’t sound too stupid, it has only been a few days he has been learning Russian and as much as he put his heart and soul in it, he knows he would have needed a miracle to master the language in such a short time. So as he is far from bilingual, he tries to remember the simple sentences he translated. Nothing fancy, just a ‘hey my name is Pierre’ and something a little less intense than ‘I am in love with you and I want to buy a house with you’ because he doesn’t want to scare Daniil away.

But Pierre has never been, is not, and will never be someone that can be considered lucky, so in the middle of reading his paper, he doesn’t see the patch of ice on the floor and slips, falling in the snow with a loud  _ thud _ . Out of breath, he stays in his position on his back for a good minute, his brain trying to understand what the fuck just happened and then panic fills him as he sees his paper is not in his hand anymore. Pierre sits back and frantically starts searching for his paper, only to find it soaked in water and now unreadable.

“Eh merde…”

The stress makes him forget everything, and he regrets not having insisted for Max to accompany him. His friend is too busy lamenting about his own stupidity and opportunity missed with the hot coffee shop guy anyway.

So he gets back up, grumbling as he pats his long coat and pants to push the remaining snow away. But the second he looks toward the laboratory, he sees Daniil getting out, not paying attention around him as he walks away. The sight of him takes the air out of Pierre’s lungs and his legs start moving - cautiously this time - on their own toward the Russian doctorant. But Daniil walks fast, very fast, and Pierre almost has to run to keep up with him. He barely avoids a couple fighting in the middle of the way (who has a loud fight in the street while throwing snowballs at each other anyway ??), and starts catching up.

“Daniil !”

The Russian boy stops at the call, turning around and when he sees Pierre running toward him, his eyes open wide in surprise.

“Pierre.”

Pierre smiles widely, so happy to finally have his moment with his crush that he forgets to be careful and again his shoe slips on the snow. Luckily this time, he doesn’t land on the ground as Daniil catches him quickly, strong arms pulling Pierre against his chest to steady him.

“Oh god, thanks, you-” Pierre exhales before realizing how close he and Daniil are and his brain can’t take it and simply abandons him as his heart explodes. Oh, Daniil is even more handsome like that, so close to him, his clear blue eyes piercing through him and his hands around Pierre’s waist…

Red creeps on Pierre’s cheeks suddenly as he gets self-conscious about the situation, and it must be the same for Daniil because they both detach themselves from each other in one movement, Daniil giving him the smallest of smiles as Pierre giggles, embarrassed.

“Yeah, uh, I-”

_ His paper, he needs his note paper ! _ He thinks but the sight of the destroyed sheet in his hand reminds him that he only has his memory to save him now.

Which is to say, he is in deep shit.

“Privet, menya zovut ... Menya zovut Pierre... Vy khotite...NO...Ty khochesh' poyti…”

The more he talks the more Pierre knows he doesn’t make any sense, and Daniil looks utterly confused so for sure he forgot everything. Pierre closes his eyes, shoulders tense as he prays that his crush understood enough (at least his name !).

“You are Pierre ?” Daniil suddenly says, and Pierre opens one eye, astonished at hearing the Russian man speak English.

“Yeah ?”

Daniil shifts on his spot, cheeks slightly blushing and seeing that warms Pierre’s heart despite the snow starting to fall again - he is never going back home alive with his clumsiness.

“I am Daniil, I see you in… in university.”

His accent is very strong, he obviously struggles to find his words and Pierre has the sudden hope that maybe, just maybe, Daniil might have had the same idea as him…?

“You are nice, always. You help me to… no, for the rooms.”

Frustration appears on Daniil’s face as he stutters on his words but Pierre understands immediately what he means.

“Oh, when I helped you find your way at the start of the year ?”

Best day EVER, if you asked Pierre. Or maybe second, because the relieved smile Daniil gives him when he sees Pierre understood him just climbed on the first step.

Pierre is sure he looks ridiculous, snow in his hair and on his butt, giving heart eyes to a guy he barely knows anything about besides the fact that he is 100% he’s in love with.

“I want, uh… to know you ?”

It sounds hesitating, but Pierre nods eagerly, he feels like bursting in happy tears.

“Yes, yes me too ! I really like you I want to spend time with you and-”

“I like you. Too.”

Pierre’s heart definitely melts at that. The accent ? The words ? The boy saying them ? He is gone for Daniil.

“You sure you know what that means ?” He asks, just to be sure, and Daniil’s smile grows a little again.

“Ya lyublyu tebya, I like you.”

He can’t stop himself, it’s impulsive, a desperate gesture from his romantic heart answering to how Daniil leans toward him. Pierre throws himself at him, kissing him directly on the lips and it’s like a firework took place in his body, the grand final starting when Daniil slips an arm around his waist and his other hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss.

Yeah, definitely, the best day of his life.

  
  


_ ~ Day of the Christmas lunch ~ _

The group moves around the city very loudly, everyone excited at the end of term, end of exams and beginning of the winter holidays. They all talk, laugh, ready to celebrate the last time they all see each other before the next year around a good lunch and a hot drink in the students’ favorite coffee shop.

In the group, Max is chatting calmly with Pierre, his friend insisting he doesn’t wait to go and have a one-to-one talk with the hot server because ‘miracles can happen’, as Pierre said while sinking further against Daniil’s chest, his boyfriend showing a patience with the overexcited younger man that Max could never display.

“Uspokoysya.”

“Pardon.”

Max doesn’t understand what was just said but the way Daniil stays relaxed as he loops an arm around Pierre’s waist, and the love in Pierre’s eyes are enough for him to know everything is okay for them. His hand in his pocket squeezes once more the paper on which he wrote his number, ready to give it to the cashier as soon as he arrives at the coffee shop. Their little game of heated looks, embarrassed silences and hands staying on the freaking cup when the cashier passes it to him, it is all getting ridiculous. He thought that Daniel was going to make the first step, always looking ready to say something more but as much as Max can be interested in him, sometimes he is just late  _ again _ for class and doesn’t have time for any kind of quick flirt with the one invading his dreams. He might be impatient, but he has always needed time to acknowledge his feelings, and this time it has been long enough. He has a crush on that guy and he will give him his number.

Everyone gathers inside the coffee shop under the excited eyes of both the workers who get active to serve them as fast as possible. Staying in the back of the crowd, Max watches Pierre pull Daniil toward a table with a few other students of their classes, proudly introducing his boyfriend to all of them. Max smiles softly, seeing Pierre so happy warms his heart so much, but it also reminds him of his goal outside of the Christmas lunch : finally asking his crush out for a date.

His eyes wander in the room, where all his friends and fellow classmates are sitting and laughing together, munching on a fresh sandwich or drinking a hot cup of coffee (or tea for George, that boy is too British for his own safety). Besides the students’ group, there is also a couple in the back, but they don’t seem too bothered by the agitation, seeing how they smile and enjoy their moment even when the waiter passes by to refill their cups. After that, Max can’t help but follow him as he easily moves around the room to make sure no one has been forgotten, until he ends up in front of Max with a large bright smile.

“You !”

“Me ?” Max smiles, crossing his arms to stop nervously cracking his fingers.

“Yes, you. I’ve been waiting for you !” Daniel says as he puts a hand on his waist, the other nonchalantly holding his order notebook.

“Oh really ?”

“Yes sir ! I have a little something for you.”

And before Max even has the time to say anything else, Daniel is gone, rushing behind his counter as if looking for something. Max watches him, curiosity at its highest, and eyes secretly enjoying the view of the server bending down to catch something in one of the many cupboards. Daniel lets out a loud ‘aha !’ as he straightens up and Max doesn’t have the time to remember what he wanted to ask that hot man that he is already back with a… coffee cup ?

“Is that-”

“A vanilla cappuccino, double shot of vanilla.” Daniel proudly announces, and Max blushes, he remembers his usual order and that makes the young student feel so warm and special. He has to invite that guy for a date, now and- Wait a minute, is that a phone number on the cup ??

“Did you write your number on the cup ??” This is the last thing Max expected and he finds himself speechless for a second, as Daniel shifts around a little, seeming more anxious at each passing second.

“Maybe I did…”

The next seconds are heavy in implications, but Max is so happy to see the number and a signed  _ Dan _ next to it, he would scream if he could. He keeps looking between the cup and Daniel, looking for the next words he will say, before he starts giggling - and that is when he knows he is fucked and gone for him.

“Well that will make it easier…” He smiles, and the confused expression on Daniel’s face is one hundred percent worth it.

“Easier for what ?”

“For asking you on a date.”

“Oh.” He simply says, and Max raises an eyebrow, oh, that’s all ? But then it is like the information reaches its destination and Daniel’s eyes suddenly open wide. “Oh a date ! Oh god yes a date !”

His smile is so large, Max feels small and bubbly inside, like he just faced the sun.

“If you have a free moment this weekend…” Max starts but the words get lost on his tongue at the sight of the joy in Daniel’s eyes.

“I am free tomorrow evening and I would love to take you on a date.” He says, completing his offer with a wink and Max melts on his spot.

“Sounds perfect to me.” He answers softly.

For a moment, they stay there in a comfortable silence, standing side to side and shily smiling at each other before Daniel shakes his shoulders, getting out of their little trance.

“I have to go back, you know…” He shakes his notebook, and Max understands that he is supposed to work right now, not flirt with a customer.

“Yeah sure, and I’ll join my friends so…”

“Sure.” They exchange a smile full of hope and longing. “Have fun.”

“Thanks. I’ll… I’ll send you a message.”

“That would be lovely.”

And with one last wink, Daniel is back to his work, walking around the room to gather the empty cups as Max slowly goes to join his classmates.

“Everything’s okay there ?” Pierre asks him smugly when he sits down next to him, Daniil tilting his head on the side as if to try and understand them better.

“Yes,” Max says, happily wiggling in his seat, “everything is perfect.”

  
  


“Look at that, they are disgusting !” George complains, throwing his hand in the direction of Pierre and Daniil. Alex shows him an unimpressed look that has George sink further in his comfortable chair, his cup clutched in his hands.

“Just because you missed your chance doesn’t mean everyone has to suffer through being desperately single like you.”

George wiggles even further in the chair, trying to hide his face in the collar of his turtleneck jumper. This is so unfair, he is heartbroken and Pierre is right there showing off his newfound lover that he didn’t even know the name of two weeks ago.

“I hate them.”

“No you don’t.”

He thinks for a second, and well, okay, they look happy and it is cute.

“No I don’t…”

Alex is right, he is just sad about Lando’s sudden disappearance from his life. He was used to seeing that cute little face once in a while and now that he knows he won’t ever see him again, he regrets not having been braver that last time. Maybe Lando was too good for him anyway.

George grumbles in his collar, and Alex has at least the decency to stop mocking him for a second and pat his shoulder comfortingly. But then, George notices Max coming back to his friend group with a big smile on his face, a phone number clearly distinguishable on the coffee cup and George can’t help but give him a death glare and hoping the cup burns under his stare.

“Yeah yeah I know” Alex whispers, smiling softly at him, “unfair.”

George nods, but stays silent, preferring to take a sip of his tea instead of commenting further on his heartbreak, he doesn’t want to sound like a whiny idiot more than necessary.

A few minutes go by, Alex joining in a conversation with a classmate that George doesn’t know, he barely listens anyway. He is too busy reminiscing the beautiful eyes of his eternal crush, how they would shine at the snow outside the same way than for any new possession the shop would get. How his small frame doesn’t stop him from being everywhere and how his strong arms can move everything around the room in a record time. How his laugh pierces through the room right through George’s heart…

Wait, that one wasn’t in his head.

George’s eyes pop wide open when he recognizes the familiar voice and the person laughing loudly. Indeed, Lando is sitting on the armchair of Max’s seat, back turned to George and talking animatedly to the other boy. Astonished, George has to put his tea down before it slips out of his hands, and he strongly rubs his eyes as if to get rid of a drunken hallucination. Did the waiter put something in his cup or what ?

But Lando is still there, listening to whatever Max is telling him while smiling his adorable smirk, and George’s heart skips a few beats to the point of making him dizzy.

“Alex” He calls hurriedly, eyes not leaving the young boy in front of him, and he starts blindly shaking his friend’s shoulder to get his attention when he doesn’t answer quickly enough. “Aleeeeeex !”

“What ?” Alex answers, his tone slightly dry until he sees the reason for George's sudden agitation. “Oh !”

“Yeah, oh !”

Both of them look at Max and Lando talking as if they were best friends, and George remembers their schoolmate talking about someone he met online on one of his stupid games that could fit the description of Lando.

“So, holidays for you too, uh ? We’ll be able to catch up on CoD now !” George hears Max say.

“Yeah ! Plus I got a mega good grade for my internship, so no additional work for me.”

“As if, you really worked your ass off there ?”

“Firstly, yes I did, and with that super cute guy always coming to me to buy his stuff, Carlos thought I was good at the job so he gave me an amazing appreciation.” Lando says, a smug smile decorating his lips at the mention of his mentor’s praise.

Wait… Super cute ?

Both Lando and Max suddenly turn toward George who realizes he  _ might _ have said that one aloud and starts blushing heavily when Lando recognizes him.

“George ?” He asks, incredulous, and Alex, the insensible fucker, bursts out laughing while Max looks utterly confused.

“Eeeeeh… yeah ?” George answers but it sounds more like a question, he doesn’t know what to do with himself right now.

“Oh my god it’s so nice to see you here !” Lando squeals, jumping from his spot to literally run toward George who is now sure he had a heart attack seeing how happy Lando was to see him. “I thought I would never see you again, I was so sad !”

As Lando sits next to George, half glued to his side already, Alex winks at them before getting up and going to Pierre and Daniil. George can’t complain because Lando immediately starts talking about the school he goes into for the year, excitedly asking questions about George’s cursus and they fall into such an easy conversation, the taller boy falls in love even more than he already was.

They both ignore the amused looks everyone gives them when they get even closer, George passing an arm behind Lando and resting it on the back of the couch. The way Lando’s eyes shine every time he lifts his head to look at him is an encouragement going straight to George’s heart, and this time he doesn’t run away as he discreetly slips an invitation for a movie in the middle of the conversation, bathing in the adorable smile Lando gives him in return before putting his head on his shoulder and continuing to talk about the last time he tried to bake a cake, his face scrunching endearingly at the memory.

George can’t wait to have that handsome boy just for himself, but in the meantime he smiles, more than glad to listen to him today.

  
  


The lunch party resumes in good spirits, everyone enjoying the last moment before the university’s holidays. In the back of the room, barely hidden from the agitation, Nico enjoys the moment with his favorite person in their favorite coffee shop. Kevin is contently sipping on his black coffee, scratching the bigger dog’s head as he counts the best places he knows in Denmark to his boyfriend.

“I can’t wait to go there for New Year, my mom will love seeing you again.”

Nico inhales deeply, trying to assure that he too is delighted to see Kevin’s mother, but his nerves betray him slightly and his voice is wavering when he answers. Kevin lifts an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

“I hope she won’t be mad at me though.” Nico says, thinking that the moment to put his plan in action arrived.

“Why would she ? She knows you’re insufferable with me, that doesn’t stop her from sending you a ton of wienerbrod at your birthday.”

Nico chuckles, it’s not his fault he has a soft spot for those little bread pastries.

“Yes, but…”  _ Come on Hulk, it’s now ! _ “She doesn’t like when I steal you from her.”

Kevin smiles, not minding being taken away by his amazing - even if annoying - boyfriend at all.

“And I don’t know if she will love me or hate me for what I am about to do.” Nico adds.

Then, he slides a hand in the pocket of his jacket, taking out a little box that makes Kevin dead silent before he gets up from his seat and slowly puts a knee down.

“Kevin…”

The whole room seems silent, maybe it is because they are on the other side of the agitation like Daniel promised him, or maybe everyone stopped talking or Nico is just too absorbed by the glint of hope in the beautiful blue eyes of his companion.

“Oh no you didn’t.” Kevin whispers, but the smile forming on his lips is enough to encourage Nico to continue.

“Kev, my one true love, my nemesis,” he smirks, Kevin giving him his special  _ you idiot _ look that Nico loves so much, “my partner in crime and the only one that deserves to pet Zeus… I would gladly get strangled by your mother if that means I can call you mine once and for all.”

He takes Kevin’s hand in his and presents the open box with the other, and he knows the answer before asking the question as Kevin starts tearing up and smiling at the same time.

“Kevin Jan Magnussen, will you marry me ?”

The air stills for a moment, both men looking into each other’s eyes and there is so much love and trust between them at this instant, it suffocates Nico in the best way possible. But it is nothing compared to the feeling of seeing Kevin starting to nod with happy tears in his eyes.

“My mom will never forgive you.” He lets out before jumping at Nico’s throat to hug him in a litany of  _ yes _ that has them both laughing and hugging each other as Nico gets up, carrying his now fiancé in his arms.

To make this all better, at the same time the room erupts in loud cheers and they both realize the group of students was watching them all along and they now scream all together for the couple.

Behind the counter, Dan is laughing loudly at the chaos in his coffee shop. He then turns toward the little crowd where Max and his friends are cheering all together, and winks at the young man when he catches his attention.

Pierre’s romantic heart is delighting in the love filling the room, squeezing the hand of Daniil who looks extremely confused and amused by the whole agitation.

George and Lando are laughing together, trying to be as loud as possible to join the general chaos for the newly fiancé’d couple, George’s arm looped around Lando’s waist.

Outside, the snow starts falling again, to start the Christmas holidays under the beauty of London in white.

**Author's Note:**

> You survived the whole thing, I'm proud of you and I love you even more !!!! Kisses on your forehead and pat pat on your cheek <3


End file.
